


One Last Time

by thegayestshadowhunter (BuckysButt)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Making Out, You've been warned, it's kinda sad thoug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysButt/pseuds/thegayestshadowhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They stayed like that, lips locked together like they had no need for oxygen when they had each other."</p><p>Clary's going to college and leaving Izzy behind, but not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morninqstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morninqstars/gifts), [clarystea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarystea/gifts), [jenkan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenkan/gifts), [electrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrums/gifts), [clarissabelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissabelles/gifts).



Clary's phone buzzed quietly against the thick fabric of her skirt.

 

_-art store room, 5 mins-_

 

Clary smiled at the text. Although to anyone looking at her it seemed as though she was smiling right at her crotch, she didn't care. It was her last full day of school, then she had exams, and then she was off to art college in New York City! But until then she was still in school, Art class to be exact although the teacher was at the front of the class, reading a novel while the students had 'Silent Study Time.'

 

"Miss?" Clary asked after four minutes had passed since she received the text.

 

"Yes, Clary."

 

"Can I go to the bathroom Miss?"

 

"There's ten minutes of class left. Surely you can wait?"

 

"Not really, Miss." Clary crossed her fingers behind her back and flashed her biggest, most innocent smile.

 

"Alright, if you must. But hurry back."

 

Clary was already halfway to the door, and then she was out into the corridor. She pulled the spare key to the art store room from her skirt pocket and opened the door as quietly and inconspicuously as she could. The store room was dark, half the size of a classroom with two small windows overlooking the school grounds. Clary could see the bench where she'd sat and eaten lunch every day for the last five years of her life. She could hardly believe that in a matter of weeks she would be leaving the place where she had spent the majority of her teenage years.

 

"Hey babe," a voice whispered from the doorway and Clary whipped around. It was just Izzy though.

 

"Oh you scared me," she said, but she was smiling as she said it.

 

"Scared of your own girlfriend?" Izzy leaned in for a kiss and Clary tip toed to reach her lips.

 

"I'm going to miss this."

 

"Just cause you're graduating doesn't mean you're gonna magically be tall enough to kiss me," Izzy joked, but neither girl laughed.

 

"You know what I mean. I'm going to miss you, us, this."

 

"I'm sure they have store rooms in New York babe."

 

"But it's not the same if you're not in them." Clary leaned up again, pulling Izzy down, letting herself fall into her girlfriend's soft lips. Clary ran a hand through Izzy's hair, who returned the favour by grabbing Clary's ass. They stayed like that, lips locked together like they had no need for oxygen when they had each other, until eventually Clary had to gasp for air.

 

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss that," Izzy said. She pushed a strand if Clary's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "But you'd better head back now."

 

"One last time?" Clary wrapped her arms around Izzy and let her head rest on the taller girl's chest. She felt tears prick her eyes as it finally sunk in that she was leaving, leaving Izzy behind.

 

"Only cause I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this (no I'm not)


End file.
